<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises, Promises by thenewpyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776036">Promises, Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt'>thenewpyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-War, Quidditch, cute boys in changing rooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the post war efforts to rebuild and make changes for the better, sometimes an unexpected surprise comes along and Charlie Weasley finding himself in a friends with benefits situation with Oliver Wood was definitely high on the list of unexpected surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was written for Wheel of Death Wednesday over in the Weasleys, Witches and Writers fb group and I definitely should have been done with this a week ago but here we are. </p>
<p>Shoutout to KazOfScotland for betaing for me and making Oliver actually sounded like a Scotsman because I certainly didn't want to butcher writing it. </p>
<p>Weasley: Charlie<br/>Trope: friends with benefits <br/>Setting: quidditch pitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the war, Charlie had made sure to come back to Britain more frequently than in the previous years. He knew that prior to everything falling apart he’d thrown himself into his job, but he’d come to realize it had been at the detriment of his relationships with friends and family. Consequentially here he was, spending his Saturday afternoon getting the VIP treatment at the Puddlemere vs Appleby game as a result of his rekindled friendship with Oliver Wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Oliver had sent him an owl with a ticket, Charlie knew he couldn’t say no to his former teammate. They’d been friends in school and Charlie had known for years that Oliver would go far in the Quidditch realm. The Scottish wizard had been bumped up to starting keeper from the reserves finally and Charlie was happy to be there to cheer him on from the family box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver had been one of the first people Charlie had reached out to following the war, and it had turned out to be a rather delightful step in a new but wholly unexpected direction. They’d caught up over drinks at the Leaky Cauldron which had turned into an invitation to visit Romania when Oliver had a free weekend. That weekend had given Charlie a whole new appreciation for the younger wizard when copious amounts of firewhiskey had led to a night of debauchery in Charlie’s cabin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two wizards had kept up their friendship through a string of letters and whenever they found the time, they’d spend a weekend in Charlie’s cabin or christening a new surface in Oliver’s flat before they’d part company and not see each other for a few months until the process started all over again. It was a dynamic that worked well for both men, neither of whom was willing to devote time to a proper relationship if it meant taking focus from their respective careers, so they took their stolen moments with aplomb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game in question ended with a spectacular defeat for the Arrows at 470-230 and Charlie smirked slightly knowing his night would probably be a long one with Oliver high on adrenaline off of the win. Letting go of the grip he’d had on the railing as he watched the team do a victory lap, he turned at the sound of someone speaking to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Weasley? Oliver Wood sent me up to tell you to meet him by the showers. Would you like me to walk you down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head and giving the attendant his most charming smile he gestured toward the door, “Thank you but I know how to find my way down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, in fact, had a distinct memory of the last time he’d been in the Puddlemere locker rooms and had to resist the urge to adjust the front of his pants at the thought of a soaking wet Scotsman waiting for him off the pitch. The attendant gave a brief nod before turning on his heels and exiting the box, leaving Charlie to weave his way through the other guests as he traipsed down a long set of stairs. Coming to a stop in front of a door off to the side at the bottom, he ducked through and let his feet carry him down the hall and out onto the pitch, veering slightly towards the home team locker rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded to players as they streamed past him, all talking animatedly as they went off to celebrate their win. Charlie however was so focused on his destination that he was blindsided by a broad shouldered half naked man the moment he stepped through the doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As ocean blue eyes found themselves staring into bright hazel, he grinned as Oliver’s hand snaked up into Charlie’s unruly curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you watching the door for me? Someone’s eager.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver planted an open mouth kiss on Charlie’s jaw and chuckled before tugging on a curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I knew you’d stroll in ’ere fairly quickly so I rushed a shower. Cannae keep ma favorite dragonologist waiting, can ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his hand drop to Oliver’s waist, stroking the skin still warm from the shower, Charlie rolled his eyes and let his head drop back against the wall with a thud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your only dragonologist, unless you and Marian have something you want to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am pretty sure Marian’s girlfriend wid be opposed so ah guess ah’ll keep ye instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s fingers tightened against Oliver’s waist and he snorted before leaning forward, his free hand grasping Oliver’s chin as he nipped at the Keeper’s bottom lip before soothing it with a flick of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you show me how much you’ve missed me? It’s been two months and I think I promised grass stains on your knees next time I made it to a game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the very obvious shiver that rocked Oliver’s frame and the pink tinged cheeks he displayed, Charlie closed the distance between their faces and their lips met in a searing kiss. Oliver’s hand tightened in Charlie’s hair and the redhead hissed into the younger man’s mouth, fingers pulling Oliver’s body to him, meshing their hard planes together as Oliver swiped his tongue across the seam of Charlie’s lips seeking entrance. The two men battled for dominance, tongues dancing together before Charlie won, Oliver melting into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, Charlie rested his forehead against Oliver’s as they caught their breath, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish getting dressed, we’ve got a date with a quidditch pitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hands to Oliver’s shoulders and turned him, swatting at his arse with a laugh as Oliver huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you didnae make any plans for tonight, Char. I’ve got plans of ma own and they dinnae involve you leaving anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyebrow quirked, Charlie leaned back against the wall and watched as Oliver shucked his towel and pulled on trousers sans pants and a Puddlemere jersey arms crossed over his broad chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promises, promises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver pulled on a fresh pair of socks and slipped his feet into a pair of boots before crossing back across the floor. He leaned up and planted a kiss against Charlie’s lips before letting his fingers trail down his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest before resting his hand on his crossed arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When ’ave I ever not followed through on a promise, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not start changing things up today then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver rolled his eyes and looped a finger through one of the belt loops on Charlie’s muggle jeans, tugging him off the wall with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mon Weasley, I believe we’ve some unfinished business to attend tae.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Tell me your thoughts on these two idiot boys, please and thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>